Granny's Revenge
Granny's Revenge was a competitor robot in two series of Robot Wars. It was oft-considered a joke robot, allowed to qualify for the main series, to provide entertainment for the audience and TV viewers. It featured a dummy of an elderly woman sitting in a motorised wheelchair, therefore making it top heavy (despite this, it was extremely lightweight at around 60kg). It had a pneumatic flipping leg, which was not seen in action. It was rather easily defeated by Axe Awe. Granny's Revenge 2 featured an axe held in the dummy's fist (which was usable but like the pneumatic flipping leg, saw no service), and rode on a motorised scooter rather than a wheelchair for better mobility. It also fell easily in the first round in a melee with Barber-Ous, Hypno-Disc and 4x4. The team also competed in Series 3 with Purple Predator. Like Diotoir and its predecessor, it was a flammable robot, with Sergeant Bash always being in the arena during its two appearances, to provide more entertainment and increase the likelihood that it would catch fire. Granny's Revenge competed in a qualifier with Roobarb, Razer, the team's own Purple Predator, Rattus Rattus and Shunt for a place in the Fifth Wars. This was probably a joke match, to make Razer seem like it was powerful and due to the fact that it involved Shunt. However, Granny's Revenge qualified nonetheless. The Series 6 Qualifier involved Woden, future Grand Champions Typhoon 2 and Kat 3. Despite the fact that Woden tipped it over almost immediately, it still qualified. Robot History Series 5 Granny's Revenge trundled around the arena, attempting to dodge its opponent Axe Awe. After some spinning around by both robots, Axe Awe slammed into Granny's legs with its back, shaking it but generally doing nothing. Granny at that time was avoiding Axe Awe by steering around it. Axe Awe nudged it gently before backing off as Granny's Revenge turned around. Granny then drove on the closed pit but then Axe Awe again used its back to slam into Granny's Revenge, pushing her into Sergeant Bash. Bash, delighted that there was a flammable bot, fired his flamethrower and set Granny's Revenge's blanket on fire. The fire began spreading as Granny's Revenge frantically tried to get away, pressing the pit release. Axe Awe tried to flip Granny but missed as Granny hit Axe Awe on its side. Axe Awe hit Granny's Revenge with its axe on her wheel. By now, The Granny was virtually all on fire. Granny lost drive on one side because of Axe Awe's earlier attack on her wheel. Sergeant Bash kept shooting bursts of flames at Granny's Revenge, igniting her more and more. Granny's Revenge's wheel got caught on the rim of the pit. Refbot then came and pushed Granny's Revenge down the pit with his back shunts. Straight after, Axe Awe humorously pushed Refbot into the pit with the flaming Granny. Cease was called, with the obvious victor Axe Awe. Series 6 In the Eliminator round of Heat K of the Sixth Wars, Granny's Revenge 2 was placed up against 4x4, Barber-Ous 2 and the 4th seeds Hypno-Disc. In the battle, the granny's scooter was rapidly shoved around by Barber-Ous 2, who ran it into a CPZ and almost flung it from the arena. Sergeant Bash then set it on fire with the flamethrower and it became immobilised. Bits of the robot became littered across the arena floor thanks to a slice from Hypno Disc's devastating weapon. Sergeant Bash then took Granny's Revenge 2 to the drop zone but Granny's Revenge was smoking so badly, the drop zone camera couldn't view the robot below. What was left of the smouldering robot was crushed by a kitchen cooker. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Entered with Purple Predator *Series 4: Did not enter *Series 5: Heat, Round 1, also failed to qualify with Purple Predator *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Did not enter Trivia *At 66kg, Granny's Revenge was the lightest robot to enter the main competition of the Fifth Wars. **Also, at 60kg, Granny's Revenge 2 was the lightest robot to enter the main competition of the Sixth Wars. *In order to get Granny's Revenge to the qualifiers, the team had to place a bag over the dummy's head, for fear the police would stop them, according to an interview in the Robot Wars Magazine. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle